


Twelve O’clock On The Dot

by supremeleaderkylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Smut, Ten Year Gap Between Ben And Rey, Virgin Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremeleaderkylo/pseuds/supremeleaderkylo
Summary: Ben wakes up at twelve to deal with Rey
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Twelve O’clock On The Dot

Ben wakes up disorientated, he sits up confused as to why he’s woken when he hears it. There’s a loud and persistent knocking coming from his front door, his eyes flicker to his digital clock on his side table, twelve am on the dot. Ben can’t imagine anyone wanting to wake him up at the ass crack of dawn, well except one person.

Ben groans as he gets out of bed, he slips his feet into his slippers and grabs his robe from the door handle on his way into the hall, he sluggishly flicks on a few lights before making it to the front door.

“Who is it?” He asks tiredly, even though he’s sure he knows who it is.

“Rey!” She calls back.

Ben unlocks the door and opens it, Rey stands before him in one of his college jumpers and her ridiculous bright pink snoopy pyjama bottoms, she’s got her hair pulled back in a sloppy bun and she’s got the biggest smile on her face. It’s twelve am and she’s acting like she didn’t just wake Ben up from probably one of the most peaceful sleeps he’s gotten since he was a teenager.

“Do you know what time it is?” Rey nods.

“Twelve o’clock. You said you’d have sex with me on my eighteenth at twelve o’clock on the dot. You promised!” She barges her way past Ben and he’s not awake enough to deal with this.

He shuts the front door and locks it, Reys nowhere in sight but he assumes she’s in his bedroom. He’s right. Rey sits crisscrossed on his mattress, she’s still smiling like a ray of sunshine when he sits down next to her. Ben scrubs at his face a few times before looking back at her.

“I didn’t mean it literally.” Ben tells her after a few moments.

“Well I took it literally so, get your ass undressed. I’m looking to be dicked down thanks.” Rey looks at him pointedly, Ben laughs, she can’t be serious.

“Rey I’m not going to have sex with you at ass crack o’clock.” 

“Ben,” She draws out his name, “You made me wait until I was eighteen. I’m officially eighteen now, please don’t make me wait any longer!” Ben groans as he falls back onto his mattress.

She has a point, he did promise on her eighteenth he’d deflower her. It was the deal, he’d date her but sex had to wait until he felt like she was a proper adult, consent law be damned he already felt guilty that he’s ten years older than her he didn’t need to feel guilty fucking her at seventeen while he was a whopping twenty seven.

“If we do this, you can’t get mad if I fall asleep straight after.” Ben isn’t as young as he use to be, plus he was rudely awoken early in the morning.

“Deal, now strip!” Ben sighs and sits up, he pulls off his robe and chucks it over to his door he slides his slippers off and then pulls up his shirt.

“If I’m stripping so are you.” He tells her, Rey nods and enthusiastically tugs her jumper off. She’s got nothing on underneath.

Ben stares as she stands from the bed pulling her novelty bottoms off leaving her bared to him. It’s a beautiful sight, one that he’s been thinking about since she first brought up the idea of sex.

“Pants, Ben.” Rey nods at his flannels.

Ben stands and drops his bottoms quickly, his cock is already straining against his belly, ready to sink into her.

“Oh... wow.” Rey licks her lips as she lets her eyes wander.

The closest she’s ever seen him naked is when he’d walked out of the bathroom as he was wrapping a towel around his waist. She had flushed so red Ben was sure she would pass out from too much pressure. It had made him laugh.

“So how does this work?” Rey asks as she steps closer.

“Do what feels natural, you don’t have to pretend you’re good at something or pretend that you like something for my sake. We go at your pace, okay?” Ben smiles softly at her, hoping that she understands that he’s being serious.

Ben remembered when he lost his virginity, he had been terrified and he had made the mistake of getting with an older woman who’s sexual needs had been a lot more then Ben could handle. It had made his first time stressful and he had to stop halfway through because she wanted him to choke her and Ben had panicked. So by giving Rey all the power Ben hopes that she’ll have a way better time then he did. She deserves it.

“Can I touch you?” Ben nods and Rey places a hand on his shoulder, letting it work it’s way down his collarbone to his pecs to his stomach. She falters when her fingers brush the downy hair that leads to his cock.

“You don’t have to touch me there yet, take your time Rey, I’m not going anywhere.” Rey takes a breath before dragging her fingertips back up his torso.

Ben shivers at the light touch, he lets her explore and waits for her to tell him he can touch her. 

“Do you want to feel me?” 

“I’d like the very much.” Ben starts softly, slowly, big hands covering miles of tan skin before settling over small but perky breasts.

Rey’s breath hitches as he squeezes, his fingers pinch at the dusky nipples pulling at them until they peak and Rey can’t take the teasing anymore.

“Need you.” She says impatiently.

Rey pulls Ben until they fall back onto his bed, she lays on her back as he hovers over her careful not to crush her small frame. Ben lets his hips meet hers in a gentle thrust, he watches her face for protest but doesn’t see it so he continues on with his half aborted thrusts.

“Ben. Can we do it now?” Ben tries not to laugh.

“You know what they say about people who can’t say the word sex? That if they can’t say it they’re not ready.” Ben teases, Rey purses her lips.

“Sex, sex, sex, sex!” This time Ben does laugh.

“We’ll get to that soon, gotta get you nice and wet first.” Ben winks at her as he makes his way down her body, until he’s nestled nicely between her thick thighs.

Rey watches enraptured as Ben nudged his nose between her slit and at her pretty pink clit, she moans loudly and her knees try to knock but all she succeeds in doing it’s squeezing Ben’s head between her thighs. Ben smiles against her heat and started to lick strokes up and down her slit, working his tongue against her clit and sliding the muscle into her hole trying to coax slick out. It doesn’t take long before she’s really wet but Ben doesn’t stop eating her out until she’s orgasmed, her hips buck frantically against his face and when she gets her release she near screams as her body goes limp. Ben crawls back up her body and licks his lips, she’s smiling to herself and Ben can’t help but smile as well.

“That was amazing.” Rey says dopily.

“That wasn’t even the main event but thanks for the praise sweetheart.” Ben kisses along her neck, leaving small love bites against her skin.

“Well hurry up then.” Ben snorts and leans over to open his side drawer, he fumbles around until he finds a condom.

Ben shuts the draw and gets up on his knees.

“That’s a big condom.” Rey blurts out.

“If you haven’t noticed, I’ve got a big cock. I need big condoms if I wanna fit in them.” Ben says, as he opens the packet.

Rey picks up the plastic and reads it.

“Extra extra extra large? Fuck Ben you’re gonna break me if you put that monster inside me!” Rey shouts, Ben stares for a moment before breaking into laughter.

He leans over until his head touches Reys belly, he can’t stop laughing.

“Hey! I’m being serious, that thing is not gonna fit! It’ll be like trying to stick a beer can through the eye of a needle!” Ben tampers his laughter down when he hears the concern in Reys tone.

“Do you want to stop? Or I could eat you out again if you’d like? Your choice.” Ben moves back to sit on his heels.

Rey fiddles with the sheet before biting her lip in thought.

“Have you been able to fit in other girls?” Ben isn’t exactly ready to hear that.

“Yeah, I have. It looks big but I promise it’ll fit and hey, if it doesn’t we can figure something else out.” Rey sits up and kisses Ben.

“I love you.” She murmurs against his cheek.

“I love you too.” Rey falls back into the pillows before nodding.

“I want to have sex, so, let’s keep going.” Ben nods back and rolls the condom onto his slightly less hard cock, he jerks himself a few times before he’s back to full mast.

“If at anytime you want to stop Rey, well stop. Promise you’ll tell me if it hurts too much okay?” 

“Promise.” Rey smiles up at him, all her confidence comes back.

Ben takes one of Reys hands and his other takes his dick and leads it towards her slit, he rubs the head up and down a few times before slowly inching in. Reys face contorts into pain but when Ben asks if he should stop she shakes her head and makes him keep moving. When Ben is fully seated inside her, Rey breathlessly tells him to stop.

“Need a second, gotta get use to it.” She tells him, hand squeezing his in a death grip.

It takes a few moments before she loosens up, Rey wraps her legs around Ben’s waist and pushes him forwards until he finds a steady rhythm. They work together, Ben’s fingers find her clit and her hand finds his shoulder as he tries to stimulate her as much as possible. It’s over for Rey when he leans down and takes a nipple between his teeth, she cums fiercely, her whole body shakes and her eyes roll back. Her pussy tightens around his cock and it milks him until he’s joining her in bliss. It’s the best orgasm Ben’s had to date. They lay tangled in the mattress as they settle down, Ben holding Reys small body close as she comes back to herself.

“I think you fucked my soul right out of my body.” Rey giggles as she tries to keep her eyes open.

“Guess I’ll just have to fuck it back in then.” Ben jokes.

Rey groans as Ben gives one last teasing thrust before pulling out, he takes the condom off and ties it before dropping it into his waste basket beside the bed. He grabs Rey in an all encompassing hug and pulls his bed cover over them, it’s nice and comfy as they lay there cuddled together.

“So, how does it feel to be deflowered?” Ben asks as he brushes Reys hair out of her face.

“Kinda achy, but in a good way. I feel complete ya know?” God she’s sappy.

Ben noses into her neck and settles against her shoulder.

“Alright sap, close your eyes, I’m tired and we have to get up early for your surprise party.” Rey had whittled the information out of him days ago, so it’s no longer a surprise.

“Or we could sleep now and wake up for round two?” She suggest, Ben groans.

“God, you little sex demon. Let me be, let my dick be.” Rey laughs and snuggles back into him.

“I can’t make any promises.” Ben chuckles as he drifts off.

Twelve o’clock on the dot. Reys timing is crazy impeccable.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell this is the first time I’ve written f/m smut? I hope it doesn’t suck 😂


End file.
